


Hey There

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford finds the Dipper clones, and offers them a better life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this piece by [](http://archervale.deviantart.com/) \-->[archervale.deviantart.com/art/…](http://archervale.deviantart.com/art/Hey-There-673398158) plus a discussion we had on tumblr, I present to you this fluff piece!
> 
> I don't own these precious, precious things --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

Now, Fiddleford McGucket had always considered himself a simple man, especially after having lived in the city dump for over thirty years. While he liked that he now had this massive mansion to himself, the size in and of itself was a problem that bothered him. The silence was felt most in the middle of the storms that hit Gravity Falls, the wind whistling its way down the empty halls that would set his paranoia on edge and often send him into hugging a pillow, wishing fervently it was Stanford. After such a storm Fiddleford decided to take a stroll through the woods, muttering equations to himself until he heard a familiar voice not far away, belonging to the young boy Dipper. That couldn’t be though, Dipper was back in Piedmont from what McGucket knew, the southerner blinking in curiosity as he made his way closer and closer to the voices.

“Quattro! I’m gonna be stuck here forever!” Peering into a clearing Fiddleford saw Dipper currently clinging to a tarp, his eyes riveted on the small puddle that surrounded the tree stump he stood on. The thing that Fiddleford found curious that his hat was a bit different, a 3 on the pine tree rather than just the blank shape.

“Well that’s your fault for being stupid.” A second Dipper scoffed, a 4 on his hat as he stood in some tent, rolling his eyes in annoyance. The Dipper with a 3 whined again, clearly wanting off the stump, Fiddleford realizing with a start what these boys were exactly. Gosh darn copier…

“Would y’all like some help there?” Fiddleford chirped as he stepped into view, the two Dipper’s jumping with a start at the sudden appearance, though the Dipper with a 3 quickly realized his mistake when he almost fell off the stump. Leaping into action Fiddleford managed to jump forward and catch the small pre-teen, who clung to the man fearfully as he was inches away from the water, the inventor quickly depositing the Dipper into the tent beside his double. “Whoops, sorry!”

“Be careful!” The Dipper whined, crossing his arms as Fiddleford realized something with a start. These Dipper’s were young, clearly having not aged despite their original who was now 16 and almost double their height.

“Hey, aren’t you that crazy guy who lives in the mansion?” The Dipper with a 4 on his hat asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion as Fiddleford nodded in affirmation. “Fiddlestick right?”

“Quattro! I’m sorry, Quattro is such a grouch to everyone! My name is Tracey, and thanks for helping me out!’ The Dipper with a 3 smiled nervously, Fiddleford smiling as he shook hands with both.

“Are you two out here all by yer lonesome?” Fiddleford asked curiously, the two nodding as they motioned to their little camp.

“It’s not much, but it’s what we got.” Quattro shrugged, Fiddleford frowning as he looked at the two. These two had been living in these woods, alone, for over 3 years?

“Would ya fellas like ta come live with me?” Fiddleford wasn’t sure where the question came from, the clones both surprised as they shared a glance. “I got a big ol’ house to myself, and I’m sure y’all would like that more than this ol’ place.”

“Whoa, really?” Quattro spluttered in disbelief, Tracey already grinning wildly and nodding. “But why?”

“Well, it ain’t right y’all are out here without a soul knowin’, and if I’m honestly I wouldn’t mind the company.” Fiddleford explained with a small smile, the two looking at each other before looking back at Fiddleford with matching grins. It took a few hours for the ground to dry, but soon enough Fiddleford and the copies were walking back to the mansion, the two excited as they ran around to see everything they could. Fiddleford just waited for them to come back to the main hall, a smile on his face as something seemed to flutter around in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t felt since Tate had been a small thing. When the excitable duo came running back to him with happy questions and observations on their lips, Fiddleford only grinned as he answered them all, promising to himself to keep these two safe for as long as he was able to.

He thanked the summer Dipper and Mabel came to town every night before he went to bed, and after tucking the sleeping boys into their new beds, Fiddleford was even more grateful for the young twins’ arrival in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, for they had saved it, and himself.  
  



End file.
